Deadliest Warrior: Warchief Thrall vs Lord Reclus
by Tribal-werewolf-77
Summary: The benevolent Warchief of the Horde Thrall, vs. the evil Tyrant of the Rouge Islands Lord Recluse. In this classic battle of Good vs Evil and Technology vs Magic. Who! Is! DEADLIEST!


Hello Readers! Sorry that I haven't been able to get any new chapters onto any of my stories. But my computer just 'bout completely screwed up and now I have to but the Internet again, which will take awhile so I just made this one-shot and a new story on my parents laptop they are letting me borrow, I had to install Microsoft word on it too -_-, this is my first time doing a story like this so bear with me, oh, and Lord Recluse belongs to Paragon Studious, while Thrall belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.

Deadliest Warrior

Lord Recluse vs. Thrall

In this episode of the deadliest warrior. Lord Recluse, the evil villain, tyrant of the Rouge Isles and leader of Arachnos.(See Lord Recluse leading a squad of Arachnos soldiers against an army of Rikti Aliens, he and his troops decimate them with little effort and he rips the Rikti Commanders head off.)

Vs.

Warchief Thrall. The Warchief of the Horde, savior of the orcs, wielder of the Doomhammer and ruler of Durator and Orgrimmar. (See Thrall freeing his fellow orcs from their prisons before turning around and crushing a human guards chest with his hammer, then he roars in victory)

This is a match of total opposites.

Good, vs. Evil

Ferocity vs. Cunning

Benevolent Ruler vs. Evil Tyrant

Geoff, "I think Thrall is gonna win, he's the better fighter, he's the most armored, and he's the most comfortable in any environment, wilderness, or urban."

Max, "My votes with Thrall too, he undoubtedly has the most experience with weapons and strategies, Recluse may have strong armor and technology, but Thrall has his hammer and his magic."

Dr. Dorian, "I believe, from what I have seen from Recluse, he's going to win, he's got better technology, better armor, better intelligence, and better skill. He'll rip Thrall apart."

Stats

Recluse

Height: 6'1

Weight: 171 Pounds

Armor: Vibranium, one of the Strongest metals on Earth

Loyalty: Himself

Weapons: eight razor tipped 'arms', an Arachnos pistol, super strength, and energy punch

Thrall's Stats

Height: 7'5

Weight: 326 Pounds

Loyalty: His Clan, the Horde

Armor: Steel Plate

Weapons: The Doomhammer, Massive strength, fireball and dagger

Max, "Alright, now that the stats are in, we can begin testing."

Long Range, Lord Recluses' team is first, we've set up a ballistics jell torso for his pistol, and another for Thrall's team's fireball

Recluse Test: Recluses team, pulls out an Arachnos pistol and shoots the torso, sending the bullet deep into the torso

Dr. Dorion, "Yea, you've completely killed this guy in one shot, the bullet, literally broke the ribs and went strait into where the heart would be, even if you survived the shot, you'd be in excruciating pain."

Thrall Test: Thrall's team shoots a fireball at the torso, the fire burns the target immediately and eventually melts the torso down to the ribs.

Dr. Dorion, Oh my god, what can I say, you literally, burned the torso down to the bone, and, well, this guy was in horrible pain before he died, this was a kill the minute the fireball hit him."

Recluse's team merely shrugs this off.

Max, "The pistol was a good weapon, but if you managed to avoid it, it wouldn't be much. But the fireball was an instant kill, my edge, goes to the fireball." Dr. Dorion and the others agree.

Long Range Weapons Edge: Thrall

Mid-Range weapons, Recluses metal arms, versus Thrall's doomhammer

Thrall's team is first, to imitate human bodies, they stack three pigs together to simulate three humans

Thrall's team hefts the doomhammer over his head and brings it down, bending two pigs inward and crushing the third one.

Dr. Dorian, "Well, I can honestly say none of them survived. You broke the first twos backs in half, and the third one absorbed all of the impacts, and crushed its insides. Nice"

Recluse's team is next with the eight metal arms, to simulate their stabbing power, the team assembles a Ballistics jell body, Arms, Legs, torso and head.

The Recluse team prepares, and then shoves the blades in eight different places on the body.

Dr, Dorian, "Uh yea, you stabbed this guy, at least a foot into the body each time, eight times, I mean you stabbed him in all the lethal places on a human, the head, the heart, both the lungs, the stomach, the neck, and two stabs into the intestines."

Geoff, "I honestly thought Thrall was going to get this one, but, Recluses arms just, literally ripped that dummy apart, what more can I do than give Recluse the edge."

Mid-Range Weapons: Edge, Lord Recluse

Short-Range Weapons: Recluses energy punch, vs. Thrall's Dagger

Max, "For this test, we've set up two different tests, for Recluse's test, a machine filled with electricity, and for Thrall's test, another jell torso, time for more stabby stabby."

Geoff, "Recluse's test is first."

Lord Recluse's team prepares the punch, and when they strike most of the energy from the machine goes to the team while the machine is smashed.

Max, "Well, most of the power from this machine went to the Recluse team, and they smashed the machine, but, to a living being, paralysis, stunned, drained, those are probably all that's gonna happen, it's not a kill shot and I'm barely even impressed."

For Thralls test, a ballistics Jell torso is set up for the dagger.

Thrall's team gets ready, before they step in and stab the dummy in the head, fake blood gushed everywhere.

Dr. Dorian, "The dagger completely stuck into the skull, one foot of death stuck right in the head, the dagger has completely caved in the skull and this dummy is dead. No question about it."

Geoff, "The energy punch was a good stunning attack, but it wasn't a kill. The dagger was a serious injury, and probably instant death, edge, Thrall."

Short-Range weapon: Thrall

Max, "For special weapons, it's a contest of strength, all there is to it."

Thrall's team sets up the jell torso and punch's it soon after, breaking several ribs.

Dr. Dorion, "While it was a brutal punch, and the ribs were reduced to broken pieces of bones, it wasn't a kill shot, internal bleeding is certain, but the kill will only happen after a few hours unless the target gets medical attention."

Recluse's team is next.

Recluse's team sets up a jell torso and immediately punch's the head, causing the skull to cave in on itself.

Dr. Dorion, "I honestly doubt you need my opinion on this, the skull has caved in, the brain is much, it's an instant kill."

Geoff, "Thrall's punch is an overtime thing and probably wouldn't kill immediately, Recluse's punch however, that was instant kill, edge, Lord Recluse."

For Special Weapons, the edge goes to Lord Recluse.

Now that the data has been collected, and Max has entered all the data, we can start this match.

The match starts in Grandville, the Rouge Isles Capital City. You see Thrall walking through the grimy streets with his Doomhammer at the ready. Thrall hears a scraping noise, and starts circling around, preparing for an attack. Lord Recluse jumps from the shadows with his pistol drawn and shoot repeatedly at Thrall. Thrall deflects the bullets with his Doomhammer, but one bullet ricochets and pierces his armor, going into his thigh, but Thrall shrugs it off and roars a challenge at Recluse. Recluse crushes his pistol while Thrall shoots a fireball at Recluse, Recluse jumps back and is nearly burned, but he avoids it and he jumps forward, and punch's Thrall with an energy punch, cutting off Thrall's magic. Thrall roars and hits Recluse with his Doomhammer, Recluse blocks the attack with his extra arms but is still thrown back several hundred yards. Recluse stands back up to see Thrall charging with his Doomhammer swinging. Recluse ducks under the Doomhammer and punch's Thrall in the gut. When Thrall bends inward in pain, he drops his Doomhammer and Recluse picks Thrall up, preparing to throw him. Thrall pulls out a dagger and stabs Recluse's arm, making Recluse drop him. Recluse holds his hand while Thrall ran toward him with his dagger held high. Thrall roars in anticipated victory and he jumps towards Recluse to cut his throat, but is interrupted when Recluse stabs him through the chest and stomach at the same time with his razor tipped arms. Thrall pulls himself off the blades and stumbles back while coughing up blood, Recluse gets up, and picks Thrall up, before he brings Thrall down on his knee, snapping his back and finnaly killing Thrall. Recluse groans in pain, but stands up, and roars out, "Long live Arachnos!!!"

Max, "When this started out I thought Recluse was going to lose, and I still thought he was going to lose when this match when it started, I bet the only reason Recluse won was because the energy punch cutting off Thrall's magic."

Geoff, "I thought Thrall was going to win at first, but my confidence in him wavered towards the end of testing. Those arms of his were deadly."

Dr. Dorion. "Not surprised Recluse won, this is a classic match between good and evil, and technology vs. magic. In the end, Evil and Technology won the day."

Recluse's victories: 627

Metal Arms: 329

Pistol: 122

Super Strength: 200

Energy Punch: 5

In the end, Recluses Metal Arms were his most deadly weapons

Thrall's victories: 373

Doomhammer: 256

Dagger: 24

Fireball: 52

Massive Strengh: 41

Thrall's Doomhammer was his most deadly weapon.


End file.
